Unlikely Pairings
by xoxomickeyxoxo
Summary: A series of one-shots of unlikely, yet interesting pairings from Grey's Anatomy. I don't take credit for the story idea, read inside to see the original! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Okay, I know it's been a while since I've written anything, and I know this isn't anything you guys have been following, but I was thinking about this today randomly, and this is an idea that I got from my friend Cassandra (.net/~cassandradarling) and I love her for letting me use this!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my writing**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Here are the labs, Dr. Shepherd," Lexie Grey said, handing the paperwork to her half-brother-in-law.

"You know you can call me Derek now, Little Grey," Derek Shepherd said with his signature smirk, as he took the papers from her and quickly scanned it. "Prep the patient for surgery after I'm done," he kindly ordered, anxiously running his hand through his mess of curls and heading inside the patient's room to talk to the parents of the ten-year-old little girl he was about to operate on.

Lexie watched him go, yet again realizing why they all called him McDreamy. She completely understood why they called him McSteamy – no one knew Mark like Lexie did – underneath his pure sex appeal was a heart, but no one understood. But Derek, Derek was kind to everyone, his patients, his fellow surgeons, his scrub nurses, and his lab technicians. The perfect white teeth and the hot mess of curls also didn't hurt his charm. What she wouldn't give to just run her hands through his hair, gripping his muscles… A shiver went down her spine as she shook her head, checking one of her other patient's charts. What was she doing? She had this great boyfriend and now she was fantasizing about her sister's husband?

Lexie remembered the fateful night in the bar when she had met him, much like Meredith had met him three years earlier. He had turned her down, which was fine, of course, but somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered why. Was she not pretty enough for a man like him? She finally had understood when she had met him in the hospital on her disastrous first day of her intern year. But things had quickly crumbled between Meredith and Derek, so she quickly learned, and that stupid question popped up again – why had he turned her down?

"Lexie? Have you heard anything I just said?"

"W-What?" Lexie stuttered, whipping around to see Derek staring curiously down at her.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"No… sorry," she admitted. He laughed, handing her the chart for the girl.

"Prep her for surgery… I'll meet you down in the OR and you can scrub in," he said, walking off with a wink. Lexie blushed inadvertently. Derek hadn't been flirting with her – she had seen him with Meredith enough times to know how he charmed a woman. But now, all she could wish was that he had been flirting with her.

* * *

"Great work today, Little Grey," Derek said as they stood together in the scrub room, washing their hands of the hours of work that they had just accomplished together.

"It's not Little Grey," Lexie said sharply, as she switched off the faucet, drying her hands. "It's Lexie."

"What?" Derek asked, surprised by her outburst. She had never minded him calling her that before. "Everything okay?" He asked, concerned. It startled him, however, when she pressed her hands to the sides of his face and kissed him, running her fingers through his curls, just as she had fantasized.

It was surprising, kissing Little Grey. Derek had kissed many girls after he grew out of the awkward band geek stage during high school. And once he moved to Seattle, there was Meredith, Addison, and Rose. And now Lexie. Her lips were different, unfamiliar, but not in a bad way – simply different. Her skin was as soft as rose petals, her skin smelling of lavender.

"Lexie," he said, gently pushing her away after a moment of that kiss.

"Why wasn't I good enough?"

"What? When? You were great today." Lexie sighed, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes out of sheer embarrassment and disappointment.

"Never mind," she said, yanking off her scrub cap, tossing it in the bin, and marching out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a very confused Derek behind.

* * *

Derek wandered down the halls, his surgeries done for the day and soon to be heading home to his wife who was still resting after her liver transplant. Something kept him at the hospital though, as he wandered through the familiar faces, weaving in and out of the familiar doors. Somehow he found himself in the resident lounge, where Lexie was sitting dejectedly on one of the benches. She looked up and quickly looked away, wiping the lone tear from her eye, a hard line set in her mouth.

"Forget it, Derek," she said, standing up and crossing her arms.

"You were never not good enough," Derek said simply, moving over to her. Lexie turned to him, confusion on her face.

"It wasn't that you weren't good enough… just I was in love with Meredith, Lexie." He took a step closer to her. "You are beautiful, and talented, and just as good as your sister. And maybe, if I had met you first, you would be the one that I would be married to. But… I'm in love with Meredith, and that love only comes around once. You and Mark… I may not have been happy about it, but he loves you so much." Lexie nodded, her curiosities finally laid to rest. It was vain and silly of her, but she was pleased to know that she was good enough for the famed McDreamy.

The doors to the residents lounge opened as the regular workday was over. Derek reached out his arms for a hug and Lexie embraced him back, pleased that her silly fantasies from this morning had disappeared.

"See you at home, Little Grey?" Derek asked with a grin.

"See you there, Dr. Shepherd."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked this and continue to read! I have 2 good ideas for the next two, but I'm at a loss so I hope that you guys review and give me some ideas!

**Disclaimer: Not my idea and they aren't my characters**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"McDreamy," Arizona Robbins suddenly said as she sat, waiting for the CT results to pop up on the screen. Derek turned to her, wondering if he had misheard her.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, a crooked grin spreading over his face.

"I get it now. The whole… McDreamy thing. I didn't get it before, but now I totally get it," Arizona chattered, the understanding of why more than half of the female population at Seattle Grace despised Meredith Grey. She paused, looking at the amused expression on Derek's face. "You know they call you that, right?"

"Yes, I do," he laughed.

"I'm involved, by the way. In case you thought I was coming onto you just now, which I was not. Plus, I heard you got married, by the way. So congratulations!" Arizona loved Callie, but there was something about the intensity of Derek's eyes and his unpredictable curls that made her spine tingle. Her whole life, she had been with girls, but now here she was fantasizing about a boy. Maybe she was coming onto him, Arizona thought with a bemused expression.

"Yes, thank you," Derek said with another McDreamy smile.

"He wrote some hokey crap on a post-it note in the residents' lounge. Sorry, but until you're sweating it out in a morning coat, you're not really married," Alex interrupted and Arizona shot him a glare. Alex raised his eyebrows speculatively.

"I've consummated mine. I consummate mine all the time," Derek begin, and Arizona felt a pinprick of what – disappointment? "How's that going for you, Karev? Girls talk. You might want to think about that the next time you criticize my post-it." Arizona grinned, impressed with his quick wit.

"What was that, in there?" Alex asked Arizona as they headed to tell the patient.

"What are you talking about Karev?" Arizona asked as she walked through the hallways with her head held high. She was a kickass surgeon out here, not some silly little girl charmed by the neuro-god's smile.

"You and Shepherd – I didn't think you swung that way," Alex remarked with a smirk. Arizona narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think we're done here – you can go do labs now, Dr. Karev," Arizona said in a tone that brooked no argument. He raised his eyebrow and grinned a crooked grin at her.

"Meredith might be attractive, but you're not so bad to look at yourself," Alex winked and went to go follow her order. Arizona sent him off with a glare, but was inwardly smiling.

"Dr. Shepherd," Arizona regarded formally, a twitch of a smile on her lips as she entered the attendings lounge.

"You can call me Derek, you know that Dr. Robbins."  
"Then you can call me Arizona," she said with a grin, as she shut the door behind her, going to sit next to him on the couch. He didn't move away from the closeness, but hadn't leaned into it either. They sat in silence for a few moments until Arizona reached over and pressed her lips to his. In the few seconds that he had time to react, she had pulled away and was giving him a curious look.

"Just to let you know, we'd be perfect for each other," Arizona said matter-of-factly with a sweet smile. "You know, if you were a girl."

* * *

Just for clarification, I don't condone Derek cheating on Meredith. These were just cute ideas that I thought of - I am forever a MerDer fan!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Just another unlikely pairing I got the idea for...

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer&Copyright.**

This is dedicated to the wonderful Cassandra :)3

* * *

"I'm going to say a name, and then you are going to tell me that you are not having an affair with her." Miranda Bailey walked into the on-call room, where the Chief of Surgery was laying face up on an on-call bed. The Chief looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting to deny Bailey's claims.

"Izzie Stevens." The Chief began to laugh, a laugh that felt hysterical and out-of tune to him, but Bailey noticed no difference.

"That's why you ignored the DNR, that's why you fired her, that's why the two of you were in your office screaming at each other. It is not funny. That girl has cancer, and a husband, and… yeah okay, I know it's none of my business but it's now affecting people's lives."

"I'm not having an affair with Izzie Stevens," The Chief said evenly. Bailey nodded.

"Well. Okay then," she said with a nod and walked out of the on-call room. Richard lay there, his heart pounding out erratic, nervous beats in his heart. It really was absurd. They both figured no one would ever find out: the idea of the Chief of Surgery and the little doe-eyed, former model resident having an affair never would have crossed anyone's mind. But when she was diagnosed, the Chief found himself paying special attention to her: she was the only patient he visited once a day, if not more. And one day, when the two of them were talking about their careers, their life, and their romantic lives, they shared a spontaneous kiss, so quick that they could have convinced themselves that it hadn't happened. But it did, and it kept happening, again, and again, and again.

There was a knock on the door to the on-call room, and a mess of blonde curls poked through.

"Busy?" she asked with a smile, and shut the door, locking it behind her. She grinned coming over to the bed and sitting next to him. He smiled softly at her, the realization of their mutual mistake coming into his mind once again.

"Stevens…," the Chief murmured as they shared a short kiss. She leaned back, scrutinizing his face for answers.

"You're… ending it," she asked, crossing her arms and tears filling in her eyes.

"You're married. I'm married. _Bailey_ asked me if there was something going on between us. When _Bailey_ knows, there's a problem with what we're doing." Izzie stood up, pacing around the small room.

"Is it because of me?" she asked, crossing her arms to face him.

"No," he said simply, because it wasn't. It wasn't about just her. It was about her and Alex, and him and Adele. It was about him and her.

"Stevens," he said, standing up to embrace her, and she pushed him away.

"Don't," she said shortly, grabbing her bag, unlocking the door, slamming it shut behind her. The Chief sighed, slumping against the wall in defeat. This wasn't the first time that he had walked out on a woman because of his wife. It felt like Ellis Grey all over again, although it wasn't nearly the same. If had ended up leaving Adele for Ellis, for Izzie, would he be happy? It was like leaving a part of your family behind, taking a chance for something that he couldn't be sure would work. The Chief knew he wasn't strong enough for that.

When he went to Joe's later and ordered a "club soda," he would go to his grave swearing that it was due to the stress of the merger. No one would ever know the real reason he took that first drink after so many years. No one but him.


End file.
